


there’s magic between us

by writerjisung



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 10:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerjisung/pseuds/writerjisung
Summary: Chenle was coming home from school one night. It was an ordinary night, until he saw a bright light falling from the sky.





	there’s magic between us

The night was quiet, cool, with a gentle wind blowing what is the occasional sound of leaves. The city was still alive at this time of day. A green haired boy, named Chenle, was walking home from studying for the night. 

He took the usual way home. He barely pays attention to what’s happening anymore because everything between then and his house is the same. Nothing new would ever happen.

That’s until he decides to look up from his phone.

A light was shooting across the sky, or rather, falling downwards. Chenle watched where the light was going, which seems like it going down a few feet away from his general direction. The light fell all the way down past the buildings and trees, disappearing for a moment until a loud boom was sounded along with a flash of light before going silent.

Chenle’s first instinct was to run to the area. And so he did.

The impact was actually near his house when he arrived. It was no obvious impact, but he did notice someone lying on the ground. He ran to them, making sure that they’re okay.

When he got closer, he noticed that this person was a boy, maybe his age, ginger hair. The boy moved, slowly pushing himself up onto his knees. Chenle noticed that his eyes were a glowing blue, and then...not? They faded to a dark brown color. He thought it looked unreal but cool at the same time.

Chenle shook his head, bringing himself back to the current situation.

“Hey, are you okay? Do you need help?”

The boy on the ground looked up at Chenle then his eyes grew wide. His expression has fear written all over it. Chenle was about to ask if he was okay again. Though before he could, the boy shot up from the ground and took off running. Chenle yelled for him to wait, but was too late before the boy jumped off the ground, jumping onto a lamppost and then jumped off it and disappeared. 

Chenle blinked. What in the world just happened, he doesn’t know. Plus for this to happen right in front of his house was weird. He turned back to go up to his house and found something on the ground in the process. He bent down and picked it up. It was a dark grey colored pen, at least it looks like a pen, that was pretty weighted. He took a good look at it, turning it between his fingers, until he noticed a something engraved into it.

_Jisung_

“Jisung?” Chenle said what was written out loud. 

It must’ve belonged to the boy that ran off. He must’ve forgotten about it. Chenle decided to keep it with him in case he ever sees that boy again. Until then, he walked up to his house to turn in for the rest of the night.

-

A few hours went by. Chenle was surfing the web like he usually does before going to sleep. He was catching up with updates about his favorite music artists and chatting with his friends. He said his goodnights, closing out the browser and shutting his laptop down.

When he closed his laptop and looked back up, he nearly jumped out of his skin and jumped back out of his chair when he saw a face that he didn’t expect to be there. He stared for a few seconds before realizing it was the boy from earlier. He was sitting on a tree branch that was fairly close to Chenle’s bedroom window. 

Chenle closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, calming himself.

“You can’t just appear out of nowhere like that, especially at someone’s window.”

The ginger boy just continued to look at him. Chenle was looking back at him as well, waiting for an answer. But there was no answer. Just staring at each other. Chenle wasn’t sure on what to do or say next. There’s a mysterious boy outside his window and he’s not saying anything and it couldn’t get anymore weirder. That is until Chenle remembered the pen from earlier. 

“Oh!” Chenle moved closer to his desk and dug around his pencil bag, pulling out said pen. “Jisung...right? Is this yours?”

He offered the pen to the boy. The boy took it back, and their hands brushed ever so slightly. It felt slightly electrifying, but Chenle didn’t think anything of it when the boy on the tree just continued to look at him. 

“So...” Chenle tried to find something else to say. “That pen is pretty heavy. I never felt anything like it. Where did you get it?”

No answer.

Chenle scratched the back of his head. He doesn’t know how to get this boy actually say something. Could it be that he doesn’t understand him? Could it be that this is all a dream? He doesn’t know, and he’s too tired to figure it out.

“I figured I would hold onto it until I saw you again. I don’t know anyone who would come back for a pen.” Chenle broke the silence. “I’m glad you got it back though.”

The ginger outside just blinked.

“Right,” Chenle felt like he couldn’t make this anymore awkward. He smiles anyway. “It’s late and I’m tired, so I’m going to say goodnight. I hope you have a good night yourself!”

That’s when the boy outside suddenly drops down from the tree branch. Chenle nearly freaked out, looking out his window, down to the ground, but the boy was already gone. Chenle doesn’t understand how he’s so fast, but that’s something to figure out later. He closed the window for the night, turning the lights off to sleep the night away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Today was the same as yesterday.

Chenle woke up, got ready and went to school. School was the same as always. Nothing new happened today, as most days.

He decided to not go to the library to study today. It’s Friday and the weekend, Chenle just wants to take it easy. 

Before walking home, he decided to grab some food on the way. He went to his favorite fast food restaurant and orders what he usually does: fries, nuggets and a drink. Also a cookie. He really wanted to treat himself. After a few minutes his order was ready and he was about to be on his way out the door. Before opening the door, he randomly looked up to his left and he stopped in his tracks.

At a table in the corner of the restaurant was the boy he saw yesterday. He was sitting there, having a stare down with the food on the table in front of him. Chenle thought it was weird, but also kind of endearing. Has this kid never seen food in his life? Maybe he never had fast food before? The boy sighed, sitting upright. He took a deep breath and looked forward, making eye contact with Chenle, who is still frozen by the door. Their eyes widen in surprise at the sudden contact. Chenle tried to wave, but the boy, once again, disappeared. 

Chenle was then confused at what he just saw before his own eyes. Not only did he believe the boy is very fast, but he could just disappear out of nowhere? Either Chenle thinks he’s dreaming or this redhead is some kind of magical person. He sighs. He just wanted to say hi to him, maybe even join him, get him to finally speak, something. 

He walked towards the table, stopping in front of it. He waved a hand at the space where the boy once was. There was nothing but air. It then dawned on him that he may be scaring the boy. An idea came to mind, taking out the cookie he bought, then dug into his backpack to grab a sharpie. He wrote something on the outside packaging and sat the cookie on the table. He scanned the table a final time before leaving the restaurant to go home.

A minute later, after it was clear, the ginger boy appeared in the chair again like he never left. He looked out the window to make sure Chenle was gone. Looking down at the table, he noticed that there was a small white bag with writing on it.

_Friends?_

He opened the bag and saw a cookie inside. He looked back out the window in the direction Chenle left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been three days since Chenle last saw the boy. Anytime he walks by the restaurant from last week or whenever he walks to his house, he would actively try to look for him. He doesn’t go out of his way to search for the boy, but just turning his head and looking at his surroundings. He hasn’t seen him anywhere.

He sighed when he passed the restaurant on his way home. Did he scare the boy off? Did he reject his friendship? He just wanted to help him, or be his friend, or both. Mainly becoming his friend.

_Where are you?_

He sighed once more as he thought that, passed beyond the restaurant, continuing home. He continued to think about what ifs and what would happen if they met face to face again. 

Those thoughts quickly stopped when something started feeling...wrong. It wasn’t Chenle who felt wrong, but the air around him. He didn’t think of it much for a few seconds besides how weird it was, but then his gut instinct is telling him something is following him. He started to walk faster to confirm what he’s feeling is right. The air definitely feels like something or someone is following him. Chenle starts running and the force behind him picks up the pace too. Chenle noticed clouds of darkness on either side of him. Keeping his panic in the back of his mind, his adrenaline pushed him to run faster, ducking and swooping off to the side, running into an alleyway. He ran all the way down and met a dead end. Chenle hopes and prays that whatever chased him down, it’s gone.

He was wrong when he turned around. 

What was following him was a huge, shadow like creature, nearly ten times his size. It took a form of a wolf-like animal. Chenle stood frozen on the spot when the shadow released a deep growl. Chenle felt completely hopeless at this point. When the wolf-like shadow brought its head back, gaining power, Chenle crouched down in fear despite knowing it won’t help him. He waited for the attack. He waited, but it never happened. Nothing ever hit him.

Chenle decided to peak past his arms, figuring out why he hasn’t been taken out by now. He saw someone standing in front of him, blocking the shadow’s attack from hitting him with a staff. He saw that the staff was that dark grey color, and his mind clicked. He moved his head all the way up to get a proper look at the person. His jaw dropped when he realized it was the ginger boy. He couldn’t believe he is seeing him again, all while trying to defend him. 

The boy looked back at Chenle. His eyes filled with urgency, like he’s telling him he should leave when he can. The shadow’s powerful attack got stronger, push the boy back slightly while still holding his defense up. Chenle noticed again that he is telling him to run for it the moment they made eye contact again. Chenle took the boy’s indirect word for it, getting up from the ground, running the way he came in. 

He got out of the alleyway and kept running until he was out of the outskirts of the city. He stopped to catch a breath, looking back at the city. He remembers that the boy is there, possibly fighting off this weird shadow thing, and it brings him worry. He doesn’t know if he’s okay and that scares him a bit. Chenle doesn’t know what’s happening, what all of this means, if he’s dreaming or not. It felt too surreal, but at the same time he wants to believe it. He doesn’t know what to do about it. Though right now, he is more worried about the boy that basically saved his life. He wants to know if he’ll be okay, feeling helpless that he can’t help him like he did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Chenle settled down for the night the moment he got home. He didn’t surf the web and checked his social media accounts like he usually does before bed. He is too thankful for still being here at home tonight while all still too worried about the boy. His mix of emotions is keeping his mind too preoccupied and unable to focus on other things. 

He thought about the boy while he was there at the alleyway. How he just, again, appeared out of nowhere. How he defended him. How he was letting him go so he wouldn’t get hurt. He had a staff. Chenle thinks more. Is it a possibility that this boy has some kind of magical power or something? He doesn’t get it. Although, he really wishes he can thank him for saving him.

Chenle thought he would go to bed early. He really needs to rest after what happened tonight. He went to close his window, but as soon as he pulled the blinds up, the boy was there sitting on the tree branch like the other day. Chenle nearly jumped out of skin when he first saw him. He took a few breaths to calm down before talking.

“I said before you can’t just appear like that!”

No answer. Is Chenle ever going to actually hear him speak?

“I...” Chenle tried to find something to say. Then he remembered what happened earlier. “Thank you for defending me earlier. Oh! And, I’m glad to see that you’re okay. I was worried about you.”

Chenle covered his mouth. He didn’t mean to say that last part out loud. 

“Really?”

Now Chenle was even more surprised. Did the boy actually speak? He actually has a voice and actually understands him? Chenle shouldn’t be so surprised, but he met this guy almost four days ago without a single word said by him. Not to mention that his voice sounds kind of soft, but it could be that he might be shy. Which sounds cute in Chenle’s head.

“Really! I was actually hoping you were okay.” Chenle replied after getting over the shock of the boy speaking.

The boy blinked, looking at Chenle for a moment. He then disappeared for a split second and reappeared again, this time in Chenle’s room standing in front of him.

“Whoa, okay! You-” Chenle pointed at him. “-are in my room.”

“That’s nice of you. I appreciate it.” 

Chenle cannot get over how soft his voice is. He snapped out of it and proceeded with a question.

“You’re not hurt anywhere, are you? It must’ve been tough for you.”

“It’s nothing.” the boy reassured. “It was easy to take down.”

_Easy? In what way?_ was all Chenle thought after he said that. It was a big scary wolf thing and this boy said it was easy? Then he remembered his staff, and how he doesn’t have it now.

“Oh yeah, you had a staff right? I bet that helped you!” Chenle smiled. “But you don’t have it with you now?”

The boy took out the pen that Chenle gave back to him the other day. He clicked the pen and there was a bright light surrounding it, quickly changing it’s form to a very long staff that slightly towers the boy. When the light has faded, it was that dark grey color with a very sharp, silver crescent end at the top. Chenle blinked a few times, mouth agape, trying to comprehend everything that happened just now.

“I always have it.” the boy confirmed.

Chenle is in complete awe. He is at a loss of words. 

Before he could even form a sentence, the boy spoke again.

“I need to ask you of something.” He dug into a front pocket of his jacket, pulling out a folder piece of paper, handing it to Chenle. “You left this, correct?”

Chenle took the paper and unfolded it. It was the note that he left the other day asking to be friends. 

“Oh yes that was me! I just...” Chenle thought of what he could come up with to explain why he did it, but he couldn’t besides being honest about it. “I felt like I was scaring you off, so I left this and the cookie for you. I was hoping we would be friends?”

They boy looked genuinely confused. “What is a ‘friend’?”

Chenle was confused at first about what the boy asked. But then again, this is the same boy that fell out of the sky and has magic powers, so it’s possible he’s not from around here or from Earth for that matter.

“A friend is someone who you bond with and know. Together they can do a lot of things, like hang out, or talk, or just about do anything together really! Like if you and I see each other a lot and start talking, we can form a connection as we bond, hang out, so we can, most times indirectly and mutually, agree that we’re friends.”

“I see.” the boy confirmed his understanding. “We can be friends.”

Chenle’s eyes went wide in excitement. 

“We’re friends!” then he remembered something. “Oh wait, you probably don’t know my name. I’m Chenle! And you’re Jisung, right?”

“Jisung is my alias.” Jisung corrected.

“Oh, an alias? So you have another name that is, like, your real name?”

“Yes, but I can’t give my name to just anyone. I am supposed to blend in after all.”

Chenle nodded in understanding. He won’t push Jisung to say his real name if he doesn’t want to. Although, now he is curious about why he’s here on Earth.

“Why are you here, Jisung? Like what made you come to Earth?”

Jisung changed his staff back into a pen again as it was taking up too much space. He put the pen away and looked at Chenle again.

“This would take a while to talk about. Are you sure you’re interested?”

“Of course!” Chenle said right away. He’s wide awake now anyways because of all that is happening. He might as well listen to everything Jisung has to share because he has been curious about him for so long.

Chenle’s sudden interest made Jisung a bit shy again. He never seen anyone this excited to learn more. Then again, Chenle is the only earthling he met so far. At least he is not pushing him away or overly freaked out. Chenle smiled as a way to let Jisung know that it’s okay, and he offered him to sit anywhere he likes. Chenle is treating Jisung kindly so far, and for some reason he really likes him for treating him as such.

-

Chenle has learned so much from Jisung. 

He learned that he is from another planet named Znali. Everyone from Znali has some kind of power they are born with. Eventually, everyone is assigned to a location in a different part of the universe to protect and keep safe for basically the rest of their life. The ultimate end goal is to eliminate any bad energy that could harm the universe. 

That is how Jisung ended up on Earth. That’s how he ended up in Seoul. He was assigned to be here to keep it safe. Chenle finds it very intriguing. 

“So wait, what is your power?” 

“Star energy.” Jisung answered. “From my understanding, I’m a rarity. And from what I’m told, I haven’t fully developed yet.”

Chenle has a confused look on his face. 

“What do you mean by fully developed?”

“Some of us, by that I mean 1% of us, have a stronger version of ourselves called our true form. It is a power and strength within ourselves that has to be awaken.” Jisung then sighed, looking down at his feet. “My true form has tried awakening so many times, but I have a hard time controlling it. It’s like a war within my entire being. That’s actually the reason why I had a crash landing coming here. My true form tried to wake up mid-orbit and I lost control of it.”

Chenle’s mind immediately went back to the first day he saw Jisung. He landed hashly from the sky. His eyes were glowing blue for a brief moment. Was that the true form that Jisung was talking about? 

As he focused back on Jisung again, Chenle also noticed how his eyes were barely staying open, threatening to close and stay closed. He would close his eyes, just to quickly open them back up like he wasn’t dozing off.

“Are you tired, Jisung?”

“I think so.” He stood up to stretch. “I should probably go, right?”

“Do you have anywhere to go?” Chenle remembered everything that the boy told him earlier. He is new here, he probably doesn’t have a place to stay.

“No...I just find wherever I find comfortable. Thank god for invisibility, right?”

Chenle didn’t like the redhead’s response. He can’t imagine him just sleeping anywhere outside. Who knows how long it was since he had proper rest with proper bedding, if any of that even exists where he’s from. He thought about his next thought carefully, before deciding to go through with it.

“Do you want to stay here?”

Jisung faced Chenle. He didn’t expect the offer.

“I don’t want to be in your way.”

“You’re not!” Chenle urged, which he saw Jisung being taken aback. He cleared his throat in embarrassment. “I promise you won’t be in the way. You deserve to sleep in a place where you can be fully comfortable without having to hide.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” 

Chenle smiled. It was so genuine, Jisung couldn’t help but to smile back. He chose to accept the offer. Chenle prepared by finding extra blankets and pillows. He set up the space in his room on the floor. In the meantime, Chenle also handed Jisung an extra pair of clothes to change into as pajamas in the next room over, as he found out that he came to Earth with literally nothing but himself and the clothes he’s been wearing.

The extra space has been set up by the time Jisung came back in Chenle’s room. He settled in the area, amazed that he has a space to call his own. 

“Is it okay? Do you need anything else?” 

“No, it’s fine, thank you. You already did so much for me. I’m grateful.”

“It’s no problem. If you need anything, just let me know!” Chenle put his hand on the lightswitch. “Goodnight, Jisung.”

“Goodnight, Chenle.”

The lights were turned off, closing the long, yet eventful, day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday morning arrived the moment Jisung’s eyes opened. He sat up to stretch, lifting his arms out then back down. He hadn’t had proper sleep like last night’s in a while and he feels more decent since coming to Earth. 

He look diagonal across the room, expecting Chenle to still be in his bed, but he’s not there. He looked around the room, not seeing the green haired boy anywhere. He stood up from the makeshift bed, stretching some more, and left the room to find the boy.

-

Downstairs in the kitchen, Chenle was sitting at the table, breakfast in front of him and scrolling through his phone. He attempted to make something decent to eat since he has a guest over. He made pancakes, and although they’re not perfect, he thinks they’re pretty decent. 

He was so focused on his phone, that he didn’t notice that Jisung was sitting across from him until he looked up, nearly falling out of his chair because he was so shocked. 

“Oh my god, Jisung!” Chenle took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. “Please, please, just— don’t do that.”

“I’m sorry.” Jisung apologized, looking down at the table. “I couldn’t find you, and…”

Jisung trailed off, not continuing what he was saying. Chenle felt bad for that. He sighed and smiled.

“It’s okay! I didn’t wake you up because I thought you should get all the sleep you needed. At that, I hope you slept well!”

“I did, thank you.” Jisung smiled softly. 

Chenle still isn’t over how soft the boy’s voice is. He finds it very endearing. He seen how Jisung looked at the breakfast he made in front of him. He was observing them, poking at them, seeing his eyes sparkle when he realized they were soft. Chenle thinks it’s very cute. 

“You should eat it. That’s the best part.”

Jisung took the fork that he assumes he’s supposed to pick the pancake up with. He didn’t cut a piece beforehand, picking up the entire thing with his fork and biting a piece of it. Chenle giggled a bit at the redhead in front of him. He is being really cute, especially when his eyes went wide after taking a bite.

“This is really good!” 

“I told you!”

As Jisung continues to eat the pancakes, Chenle brought up a suggestion. Since Jisung doesn’t have any spare clothes, or literally anything for that matter, he would take him to the mall to shop any necessities. Maybe to a grocery store too, since there is one more person in the house now. Jisung thought it sounded exciting. 

“I have a few ground rules, though, since you’re trying to blend in.” Chenle stated. “You can’t just disappear into nowhere. You can’t fly. You can jump into high places. Basically, don’t use any of your magic. Humans can’t do these things.”

“I understand, Chenle.” Jisung confirmed.

“Also, you don’t have to be so formal with me. We are friends, remember?” Chenle got up from his seat and walked over to Jisung, putting his hands on his shoulders. “Relax a bit.”

Jisung nodded, sounding an ‘okay.’ He took a deep breath, releasing the tension he had in his shoulders.

“There you go.” Chenle lightly patted the boy. “Come on, let’s find you a good outfit to wear and let’s go.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They stopped for the tenth time since they both entered the mall. Three minutes ago. Jisung keeps stopping and getting distracted at every little detail, asking what those things were. It’s like he never seen a mall before.

Because he never did. Or if he has, it most likely doesn’t look anything like earth’s malls. 

But despite being stopped every other second, Chenle doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind taking a few moments to explain things to the younger boy. Like the moment where he had to explain how those coin wishing wells worked, putting a coin into the slot and letting it go, both them watching the coin go around and around until it into the hole at the center of the well. Chenle watched Jisung watching the coin spin around and around. The moment the coin went in, he got up and clapped. Chenle has never seen a teenager so excited over a simple coin well, but he thought Jisung’s reaction was adorable. 

When they stopped this time, Jisung was walking towards a machine filled with stuffed animals. 

“What is it?”

“That’s a claw machine. If you’re lucky, you might win a prize!”

Jisung stopped the moment he was in front of it, hands against the glass, looking at the stuffed animals inside. Chenle didn’t miss how his eyes went wide in amazement. But then again, who wouldn’t be amazed at the prizes to be won. The younger scanned at all of them, that is until his eyes were fixed on one of the stuffed animals. If Chenle has ever seen stars in anyone’s eyes, Jisung’s expression is exactly that.

“How do I get it?”

“You want one?” 

Jisung nodded, perhaps too much.

“I’ll teach you how to play! Which one do you want to aim for?”

Jisung pointed to the round, yellow baby chick that was wedged between a few other stuffed animals. It looks pretty stuck in there.

“That’s going to be a tough one. Are you sure?”

Chenle could only laugh when Jisung nodded, again probably way too much. He thinks it’s adorable.

Chenle began explaining the process of using the claw machine. Put some coins in, move the claw above the item you want, press the button and hope for the best. This time around the claw barely grabbed the around chick, coming back towards them with nothing. Chenle didn’t miss Jisung’s whine.

“Do you want to try?”

The two of them switched places, Chenle again explaining how to work the machine. Jisung concentrated on what he was doing and the stuffed animal. The claw was able to pull the stuffed chick out a bit more, but not enough to pull it out of its spot completely. 

“Awww that was so close, Jisung!” Chenle cheered.

He noticed that Jisung didn’t respond and stared at the machine, his eyes were glossy. Is he tearing up?! Cue Chenle panicking.

“No, no, don’t cry! don’t cry, please!”

Chenle moved Jisung over a bit and got in front of the claw machine, inserting coins.

“I’ll get it for you! It’s okay, I’ll get it!”

After going through half the money he’s got, Chenle finally manages to get the round, yellow chick out of it’s wedge. Then a few more tries to actually get the stuffed animal out of the machine itself. Chenle took the stuffed animal out, dusting it off a bit before handing it to Jisung. 

“Here you go! I told you I’d get it for you!”

Jisung took the yellow chick, staring at it like he couldn’t believe that he’s holding it. For a few moments he looked at Chenle, then the stuffed animal, each a few times before his eyes lit up and hugged Chenle with so much force that they ended up falling onto the ground. 

“Oh my god, you’re welcome?!” Chenle yelled out after hitting the ground. The sudden hug did surprise him, but he’s not mad about it.

Jisung got off of Chenle, sitting next to him. Chenle saw him looking at the stuffed animal like it was his most prized possession, constantly changing between hugging it and playing with either it’s small wings or the small tuft of hair at the top of it. He’s smiling a lot, letting out an excited giggle every now and then. 

Chenle’s thoughts remain the same as before. If he has ever seen stars in anyone’s eyes, Jisung’s expression was exactly that. He thought it was cute.

He thinks Jisung is cute. He has only know him for barely a week and he really enjoys his company. 

He snapped out of it when he realized they are still sitting on the ground in the middle of the mall. He got up first, then holding a hand out for Jisung.

“Come on now, we have to find some things for you.” 

Jisung grabbed Chenle’s hand, Chenle pulling him up. That electrifying feeling came around again the moment they made contact, but again, Chenle paid no mind to it after a second. They spent the rest of their time there shopping for Jisung. It was the most fun that either of them had in a while, and it was completely worth it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been a week since Chenle let Jisung stay with him. They went to various places together, letting Jisung get used to his surroundings. It went well for the most part, although it was kind of funny that Jisung became Chenle’s shadow. He would follow Chenle closely, hide behind him at things he was too scared to approach, basically attached to his side. 

Chenle thinks it’s adorable. Then again, he thinks that for everything Jisung does. 

They are in the living room this afternoon. Chenle’s on the couch, looking through what’s on TV. Jisung came inside the room, or more like appeared in front of him. Chenle isn’t nearly as freaked out about it compared to last week. He has gotten used to Jisung’s sudden appearances faster than he thought he would. 

“Chenle?”

Chenle hummed in response. He picked up quickly that Jisung would say his name in a questioning tone if he curious about something.

“Do you live by yourself?” Jisung asked. “I’ve noticed that it’s only us here.”

“Kind of?” Chenle wants to try to answer this in a simple way. “My parents travel a lot for their job. I used to go with them, but since I’m in school now I’ve decided to stay. I’m alone most of the time.” 

Jisung sounded an ‘oh,’ nodding. Chenle nodded as well.

“It’s nice to have the house to myself. Although, it does get lonely sometimes.” Chenle admits. “But having you here, it doesn’t seem so bad anymore.”

Chenle felt his cheeks heat up a bit after he said that. He also noticed that Jisung was a bit pink too. He was fidgeting with his fingers as softly spoke his thoughts.

“Even though I’m an alien?” He then shook his head. “I may not look like one, but I am foreign here after all…”

“Just because you’re an alien, doesn’t mean I don’t enjoy your presence!”

Chenle stood up from the couch, grabbing Jisung’s hands. He would be lying if his sudden contact with him didn’t spark some kind of feeling inside him. But that’s not the point right now. 

“Ever since you started staying here, every day has been more fun. I know it’s only been a week but,” Chenle paused for a moment. He subconsciously squeezed Jisung’s hands. He’s hoping it gets his point across. “I like learning more about you and what you do. I like helping you and teaching you things.”

Jisung eyes were wide when Chenle spoke those words. Chenle took a deep breath after speaking. Then he remembered he was still holding the ginger’s hands, quickly letting them go, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Really?” Jisung broke the few seconds of silence between them. 

Chenle looked at up at Jisung, noticing the surprise still on his face. He smiled in confirmation. “Yes, really.”

That confirmation made the boy smile back.

“You’re the first human I’ve met and the fact that you haven’t pushed me away. Instead, you’re welcoming me and helping me. I thought you would be scared of me…”

“I wanted to help you from the very beginning.” 

Smiles were shared between them. Chenle swore he felt a leap inside him upon seeing Jisung smiling like that. 

Though that moment didn’t last very long, when Jisung looked above Chenle and his expression changed. He pulled Chenle by the arm, telling him to get behind him. Wondering why, his eyes followed where Jisung was looking, seeing another one of those shadows hovering above them. This time it was a bird-like shadow, and it was staring down on them, like a hunter hunting for prey.

“Get behind me!” Jisung urged Chenle, his fast reflexes got his staff out in time to block the sudden strong force of wind that started from the bird’s screech.

Chenle was ducking behind Jisung, covering his head out of fear and hoping to keep himself safe. Another screech from the shadow and Jisung pointed the sharp end of the staff towards it. A ball of light formed at the end, gradually getting bigger. It then shot out in a straight beam at the shadow bird, completely disintegrating it into nothingness. 

The coast was clear in just a few seconds. Jisung turned around, patting Chenle’s back, who looked up at him.

“It’s gone. Are you okay?”

Chenle slowly got up, looking at the general direction where the creature once was. It’s still mind boggling how Jisung can easily take what seems like giant creatures down. 

“I’m okay. Thank you so much.”

“It’s nothing.” 

After Jisung responded back, his eyes grew wide, dropping his staff and put his hands on his head. He fell to his knees, holding the same position and expression.

“Jisung?!” Chenle knelt down next to him.

He was going to ask if he’s okay, if he needed anything. But before he could, he noticed that his eyes started glowing blue and halted. He remembers the conversation from the other day.

_Jisung’s true form...maybe it’s trying to wake up?_

This lasted for a few seconds before Jisung’s eyes went back to normal and he dropped his arms. He took some deep breaths to relax, followed by a sigh.

“Are you okay, Jisung?” Chenle asked to make sure. 

Jisung looked up at the green haired boy and nodded.

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I just…” Jisung looked down. “I just don’t know why I can’t control it. Why can’t I control it?”

Chenle feels bad for the boy in front of him. He doesn’t know how long Jisung has been struggling with his true form, but he does know that Jisung truly wants to have it been woken up. He understands now how frustrated he feels when it fails. He sits there with him, offering his support, recovering from all that happened within the last hour.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At this point, Jisung has been under Chenle’s roof for a month. Many things had happened within the month. 

Many shadow like creatures appeared in the house and wherever they go, with success of Jisung destroying them. Jisung’s true form tried to awaken a few times more, but with fail. Jisung learned how to order food online and accidentally ordered 12 pizzas instead of two because he forgot to delete the one. Chenle learned more about where Jisung was from, including the redhead admitting that Earth’s food is better because food at Znali are just ingredients sealed in capsules. 

Jisung even came to school with Chenle today. Of course he was invisible during actual class time, but he told the green haired boy that he liked the experience. 

Now they’re both in the living room, Chenle sitting on the floor doing homework while Jisung sit across from him. Jisung asked if he could order food for them, to which Chenle said yes and teasingly said to make sure to order the right quantity this time. The fact that Jisung laughed with him shows that he knew that he was just joking. 

While Jisung was doing that, Chenle got curious about something. 

“Jisung.”

“Yes?”

“I don’t know if you’re comfortable telling me yet, but what’s your real name?” 

Jisung blinked and then got shy. 

“I do trust you enough to tell you. I just don’t know if it’s a nice name.”

“I bet it is a nice name! There’s no such thing as a bad name!” Chenle exclaimed.

Jisung worked up the courage to write his name on one of the sheets of scratch paper on the table. He gave it to Chenle, who took it and looked at it. It was an interesting combination of letters. All consonants and no vowels. He tried to guess in his mind how to say it, but he is struggling.

“How do you say it?”

“Wysh…” Jisung responded softly, not making contact with Chenle.

“Wysh...oh like wish! Like wishing upon a star!” 

Jisung looked up at Chenle, cheeks pink at the comparison. He could only nod in response. 

Chenle smiled widely. “Your name is so cute! It’s a very nice name.”

“Th..thank you. Thank you.” Jisung said, barely audible. “But please call me Jisung, at least in public. I don’t want my identity to be revealed.”

“You have my word, Jisung~” Chenle respected the request.

-

Also within a month’s time, Chenle finally admits to himself that he likes Jisung. _Like_ , likes him. 

He cannot deny the fact that he feels a certain way around him. He cannot deny the spark he feels when the two of them make some kind of contact, even just a simple brushing of their hands. How he feels when Jisung is curious about something, whenever he’s amazed and his eyes light up, whenever he gets excited over the littlest things no human would. 

His soft voice, his laugh, his smile, his eyes, his nose that he wants to— 

_No._

Chenle was definitely _not_ thinking about booping Jisung’s nose, _not at all_.

But he is really fond on him. Jisung is such a cute and good person. Alien? Person? Either way, his personality is soft. The way he easily gets shy at the unknown but more open at the things he’s familiar with.

Plus the things he learns from the boy. He always has something new to tell him and always has time to hear everything he has to say and share. 

All of that wrapped up into one being, and Chenle thinks he’s beautiful.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time Jisung’s true form tried to wake up was inconvenient. 

There was a humongous shadow creature that appeared while the two boys were out that night. Jisung defended Chenle, then flew up to attack the shadow. But as he was about to attack, he felt his true form trying to awaken again. He scrunched his entire body up, trying his absolute hardest to get it under control. He was then wiped out when the shadow struck him down and landed hard on the ground.

“Jisung!” Chenle shouted in his direction.

He saw his eyes glowing blue and cursed under his breath. 

“You..should run.” Jisung warned as he worked on getting up, still in a bit of pain from landing.

“I’m not leaving you here! Not this time!” 

Chenle smacked the ground beside him as he said that. There was a rumble, and the ground started to crack. It lead to the shadow, and after a few second of silence, the ground broke up from under the shadow and balls of lightning came up out of it. The creature screamed as it was being shocked. 

Jisung took it has his time to grab his staff that was beside him and shoot some light at it, disintegrating it completely.

Chenle stared at the ground, his eyes glazing over the cracked ground, wondering what on earth happened. He looked back at Jisung to make sure he’s okay. He saw that he was looking at him in surprise. 

They both had no idea what happened.

-

“I didn’t know you can do magic, Chenle.” Jisung was still in awe at what happened earlier tonight.

“I honestly didn’t know either. I have no idea how I did that.” Chenle sighed.

Chenle came out of the kitchen with a tub of ice cream and two spoons, handing one to Jisung before sitting on the floor next to him.

“You might be half alien. Half Znali.” 

“I doubt it. Do you think I would know if I was half alien?” Chenle doubted.

“Not exactly. What if your parents raised you to be completely human?” 

Chenle took a few more bites of ice cream while thinking. Could that be possible? One of his parents is alien, but they raised him only as a human and told him nothing about his alien side? 

“Hey.” 

Chenle looked at Jisung.

“You have lightning energy, and that is really amazing.”

“Is that what that was?” Chenle nodded, and then chuckled out of doubt. “I’m probably not strong though, or do even half the things you do. I’m still human, I won’t be nearly as good enough.”

Jisung put a hand on Chenle’s shoulder. 

“What we’re not going to do is doubt ourselves and compare ourselves. As a full Znali, I am the farthest from perfect. I have flaws too. You being half alien doesn’t suddenly invalidate you. You are still powerful in your own way, even if you’re just learning.” 

Chenle couldn’t help but to smile and thank the redhead. He is right after all, and he really needed to hear that. He grabbed Jisung’s hand off his shoulder, _with that spark he feels yet again_ , holding it for a bit. He didn’t miss Jisung’s smile.

“You’re my friend. I can help you.”

“Thank you, Wysh.”

Chenle didn’t miss the pink tint on Jisung’s cheeks when he said his real name. He knew after the last five minutes that he will be okay with Jisung by his side.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has now been three months since Jisung lived under Chenle’s roof. Everyday has been more fun than the last and Chenle is still learning new things about Jisung, and himself.

He knew that because of Jisung’s power, he’s a rarity, but he didn’t know he is also one of the strongest of Znali. He said that once his true form comes around, he would be the strongest because his power will then come from all of the cosmos rather than just the stars. 

He learned that he could use his lightning power to attack from any angle and it’s good for catching attackers off guard. He hasn’t really used it since the he accidentally used it, but he couldn’t wait to try it out again when necessary. 

He also got the chance to hold Jisung’s staff because he was curious about what it’s like holding it. 

The moment he held it was the moment he almost dropped it. He didn’t expect the staff to be as heavy as it was. Jisung laughed at the green haired boy, taking the staff back from him as if it weighed nothing. Chenle laughed as well. 

Every single day has been so much fun and it’s all because of Jisung.

That night they were sitting in Chenle’s room to get ready for bed, Chenle on his bed and Jisung on bed made for him since he first stayed here. That is until Jisung got curious about something. 

“Chenle?”

“Yes?”

“What’s a kiss?”

Sirens are going off in Chenle’s mind. He expected any question from Jisung, but not _that_ kind of question. 

“A what?” 

“A kiss.”

Chenle is trying his best to not have his cheeks heat up, but he’s pretty sure he’s failing. 

“A kiss?” He is definitely stalling.

“Yes.” Jisung said.

Chenle swallowed. How is he going to do this properly when he actually likes the boy?

“A kiss, well,” Chenle took a deep breath before continuing. “Kissing is very broad, as there are many types of kisses. Though, when people think of kissing, they tend to think kissing on the lips. It’s a very common type of kiss that it’s frequently shared between those who like or love each other.”

Jisung nodded to show his understanding. Chenle felt proud of himself for getting through his explanation. He thought that was all Jisung needed to know, but he was wrong when Jisung continued.

“Show me?”

Chenle knows for sure his cheeks are bright red. 

“Show you? A kiss?” Chenle started to feel very nervous. “How?”

Jisung blinked and cocked his head to the side. “Kiss me?”

“K..kiss you?” Chenle tried to keep his cool even though his heart is pounding. “I can do that. Sure.”

He got up from bed to move closer to Jisung. He knelt down in front of him, and felt even more nervous than before. He can feel Jisung watching him and it worries him. It worries him because he is crushing on him big time, but Jisung is simply just curious, right? That kind of hurt to think about, but he didn’t show it.

Chenle moved a bit closer to the boy in front of him. He put finger under his chin, lifting it up. Chenle is so nervous, but he has to put his feelings away. He moved a bit closer to Jisung’s face, stopping a bit to make sure he’s really okay with this. He still looks curious and okay with it, which makes Chenle feel better but also sigh a bit. He leaned in and gave Jisung a peck, maybe a second longer than a peck, then pulled away.

He looks at Jisung’s eyes and expression, which surprises him a bit. Is he seeing some kind of longing? Indirectly asking him to do it again? Jisung grabbed Chenle’s free hand, and Chenle didn’t miss how his eyes briefly went down to his lips before looking up again. 

Chenle took his chances. He leaned in a bit. Making sure again that Jisung was okay with it, he finally closed the gap between them again. There was a leap in his chest when he felt that this time, Jisung kissed him back. 

Chenle also felt Jisung slightly squeezing his free hand. He wants to believe that it’s his way of telling him that he likes this, what they’re doing. He may be wrong for all he knows. But he’ll treasure this moment for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two friends are outside today. Chenle doesn’t have a destination in mind, therefore letting Jisung stop at anything he finds interesting. Despite living here for three and a half months, the ginger always finds something new to be curious about. 

Jisung had cake for the first time today. Being amazed by all the flavors, it was overwhelming but also exciting. Chenle never fails to adore Jisung’s sparkling eyes while looking new things. He couldn’t decide what flavor he wanted to try, so Chenle settled on getting three slices in different flavors: chocolate, vanilla and red velvet. Jisung’s favorite was red velvet. Chenle will remember that.

Although, Chenle is curious about something. He nudged his arm to get his attention.

“I’ve been wondering. Do you have any hobbies?”

“What are ‘hobbies?’” Jisung asked back.

Chenle explained that it’s typically something that a person likes to do. He used one of his own hobbies, singing, as an example. Jisung nodded, saying he knew the concept of hobbies but didn’t know what it was called. The younger boy said that he likes to dance, despite not having the time to do it. He even showed Chenle some moves he had up his sleeve, before getting embarrassed by it and stopped. They both giggled at what he did, and Chenle complimented him. 

They got to the end of the street they were on, which leads to an open area at a local park. Looking towards that way, there was a huge blob on darkness rolling in. Fear fills the both of them, but Jisung knows what he has to do. 

“You should run. I’ll be back.”

Chenle was taken aback, about to speak to the boy. But Jisung already ran off, jumping off things and flying up to get closer to the dark thing in the sky.

“Jisung, wait!”

Instead of running away, Chenle started running the same direction Jisung went. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

By the time Chenle caught up with Jisung, he is already trying to fight off the shadow. 

It doesn’t even look like anything he ever saw before. Previous shadows looked like animals, birds, wolves, lions, and more. This shadow just looks like a giant cloud of darkness, and it’s fighting Jisung back. 

It looks like Jisung is doing very well. That is until Chenle saw Jisung drop his staff, hitting the ground. He was scrunching up, and Chenle started to worry. Jisung’s true form trying to awaken now is the absolute worst time, especially since dropped his staff in the process. 

Seeing Jisung at his weakest, the dark cloud struck him down with the forceful wind ever seen, causing him to fall out of the sky and had significant impact the moment he hits the ground. 

“Jisung!” Chenle screamed.

He picked up Jisung’s staff, forgetting how heavy it was but he’ll manage, and ran to where Jisung’s body lies. He knelt down beside him and began shaking him, noticing he was out cold. With no response given, Chenle starts to panic. He doesn’t want to give up on him. Not yet.

He doesn’t know what he had hoped for, but to make sure neither of them got hurt, he smacked the ground beside them. Just as the first time, the ground shook, began cracking, and lightning shot up towards the darkness. 

He hoped and prayed that it will stall the shadow enough for Jisung to get up again. Chenle began to shake him more, calling his name. 

“Please, Jisung. Please...Wysh…” 

Chenle dares not to cry yet. He won’t give up on Jisung. Not now.

-

_Jisung woke up in a white space. Completely white, with a bit of haze._

_He sat up, looking around him. He doesn’t understand where he is. He doesn’t know where the area he is starts or ends. He can’t see anything except for himself when he looked down at his hands._

_“You’re awake.”_

_Jisung froze. He doesn’t remember saying that._

_“You’ve hit yourself pretty hard out there, didn’t you?”_

_“Who are you?” Jisung asked, slightly scared. It feels like he’s having a conversation with himself._

_“I’m you. I’m a stronger version of you.”_

_Jisung began to put his hands on his chest. His true form. It’s talking to him? Is he talking to himself? He is still not too sure how this is happening._

_“Why won’t you let me wake up?”_

_“I…” Jisung doesn’t know how to respond to the question. “I don’t know how to wake you up. It hurts when it happens.”_

_“That’s because you’re resisting me.”_

_Jisung blinked in confusion. His expression shows his confusion._

_“Every time you collapse into yourself, you are resisting me to wake up. When you collapse into yourself, you’re causing yourself more pain that it should. When you do that, I can’t wake up.”_

_It makes sense to Jisung. That’s why he struggles to wake his true form up. He was resisting it when he didn’t even know he was doing it. He sighs to himself. His true form could have been awaken a long time ago if he just sits still._

_“Your friend is worried about you.”_

_Jisung’s eyes widen. Chenle must be freaking out. He is not there to protect him. What if he’s getting hurt right now? Jisung starts to freak out._

_“Relax.”_

_Jisung takes a deep breath._

_“I’m going to awaken again, because in this battle you won’t survive with your current strength. I need you to not resist me this time.”_

_Jisung nodded. He tries to relax himself. He closed his eyes to make it easier. He thinks of Chenle, because for some reason that calms him down even more. He feels calm, relaxed. He feels free._

-

Chenle was in near tears as he continues to hope that the ginger would wake up again. He called his name again, this time his voice breaking. He wipes his fallen tears, just wanting anything from the boy. 

Then a bright light appeared.

The light formed around Jisung. This cause Chenle to back away bit, but he kept watching. The light has become so bright that he couldn’t see Jisung anymore. Then the light reached towards the sky. Chenle stood up as he looked up at it, wondering what in the world is happening to the boy. Although, he didn’t feel the need to panic anymore. 

The light eventually began to fade. As it faded, Jisung was up straight, floating slightly over the ground. As the light faded completely, Jisung softly landed on the ground. When he opened his eyes, they were glowing blue.

Chenle was in complete awe at the sight. _Jisung...his true form has woken up._

Jisung walked closer to Chenle. He asked for his staff back, which Chenle gave to him.

“I’m sorry for worrying you, Chenle.”

“It’s okay. I’m just very glad you’re still here.”

They both smiled at each other. Then they both looked up at the shadow in the sky. Chenle’s lightning power from earlier is going to wearout any moment now. 

“You should run. Or hide somewhere safe.” Jisung said as a general warning.

“I want to help you though…”

They saw the whirlwind of destruction acting up more. They both knew no more time can be wasted.

“We both know it’s safer for you like this.” 

“I know, but…” Chenle then sighed. “I’m still worried about you. I hope one day I can fight alongside you once I know what I’m doing with my own power.”

The whirlwind from the dark cloud got worse as time went on.

“I have to stop it now.” Jisung said softly, though with urgency.

“I’ll wait for you. I’ll cheer for you from here. I refuse to leave your side.” Chenle sounded determined, then looked down. “Just...just please be careful.

A hand was placed on Chenle’s shoulder. As soon as he looked up, a pair of lips met his. It was short and brief, but it still surprised him.

“Why did you…”

“You said when two people like each other, they kiss.” Jisung began backing away to leave. “I like you.”

Jisung turned away and started going back up towards the sky. Chenle stood there speechless, his mind still going through everything that happened in the span of 10 minutes. He looked up at sky, watching Jisung’s every move. He watched him lift his staff towards the sky, seeing masses of light pouring in, until everything turned white. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It has been a month since that incident happened. There hasn’t been a major incident since. Though, it doesn’t mean it won’t happen again. 

Since then, Chenle also finally confessed that he likes Jisung back. Since Jisung didn’t fully understand the concept of having a boyfriend, Chenle showed him through holding hands, cuddles, random dates and of course cute kisses. Also through cheesy puns.

“Are you a star? Because you are the star I _Wysh_ -ed upon.” 

He saw Jisung blush at the way Chenle made a pun with his name. He just squeezed his hand in response because he’s too shy to actually say anything. Chenle giggled, lifting their hands so he can kiss the back of Jisung’s hand. They both giggled at the contact. 

Nearly five months has gone by. The couple learned a lot about each other. They learned more about themselves. But there is still so much more to learn about.

**Author's Note:**

> hihi~~!!! i think this is the longest oneshot i’ve ever written fksbskdjjd i hope everyone enjoyed it!!! i plan on writing a part two to this, but it is still in the planning stages, so it might be a while before i post it~~ thank you for reading!!! ^^


End file.
